Twist of Fate
by Speed the Ancient
Summary: When a realitity exists that shouldn't, the Goddesses must once again call on the chosen three to once again play their cruel game only this time with an unexpected twist. Rated T for swearing and mild gore
1. Stained Past

Stained Past

Hyrule City once a place of commerce, equality, a safe haven and peace, but today all that fills its streets were the screams of mothers as they ran away from the pursuing guards clutching their young sons in their arms, the streets were red with the spilled blood of young Hylian born sons, the chaos had caused those capable enough to rise up against the annual slaughter, but still these warriors were no match against the brutality of the Royal Hyrule guard and with each warrior slain; two sons would follow after them.

Panting, bare feet slamming against the slick stone floor the guards close on her heels, each with the bloodlust of a wild dog eager for her son's young life; Alana Wolfshadow ran through the back alleys of Hyrule City her son silently held close to her chest; his blue eyes watching her features carefully, his dirt blonde hair ruffled in a messy nest blowing as the wind hit him. Alana turned down a side street knowing that it would lead to the small stream that ran through this part of town, as she rounded the corner she witnessed four guards ripping a young boy no older than four from his mother's arms; raising their swords to kill the child. She halted in her tracks, an urge to fight flowed through as she felt the magic within her body hit its peak, suddenly a orb of black fire shot into the guards and engulfed one who screamed as his flesh burned under the intense heat.

The guards regained themselves and turned to look at Alana; she now held her son in her right arm while she held out her left hand that was covered with magic runes, her eyes were coloured a deep blue, her auburn hair blew slightly from the small breeze, she didn't falter; when the remaining guards turned to face her; swords extended they waited for her to move but instead she stood her ground. "By order of her royal highness Princess Oranna Lelianna Hyrule, all Hylian born families are to give up their first born son for execution, do so now and you will be spared" Proclaimed the Sergeant of the guard, for a moment time seemed to stand still for anyone caught in range of the standoff, Alana just smiled at the guards trembling voice.

"That pathetic human you call Princess can burn in the Void for all I care" with that said Alana burst into life; she ran headlong towards the guards, they were caught off guard long enough that she got within point blank range before she shot two more balls of fire; killing two more, she turned to look the last one in the eye; his features unremarkable even for a Human; he cowered at the sight of the ferocious Hylian woman, however he regained enough of his wits long enough to thrust his sword at the woman; the blade cutting the flesh of her right thigh deep enough that the bone glistened in the light of day, Alana cried out before she rushed forward; she ducked under another swipe of the guard's sword, when she was close enough she grabbed hold of his head.

The guard began to cry and beg for his life claiming that he had no choice and that he had a family but Alana cared little, she listened to his pleas until she became bored she turned her head to look him in the eye and watched as he realised he was going to die, she smiled as the rush of the kill began to wash over her "Life Gift" whispered Alana. The man couldn't even scream as his life force was drained from every part of his body: organs, blood, muscles, even his skin; not one drop of his life energy was left intact.

Alana let the hollowed body to drop to the floor, she turned to look at the Hylians she had saved from the guards; The Mother who was a short, stout woman, she had clearly lived a life of luxury and comfort, her hair was a light red that she fashioned in an odd shape. Alana recognized the woman as Madame Aroma the wife of the mayor of Hyrule City, the young Hylian stood next to her was no doubt her son Kafei: he was small for his age, his eyes were maroon and his hair was shoulder length coloured purple; identical to his father's hair, he watched Alana with his cold eyes no doubt summing the woman up, Aroma stood up, dusted herself off and looked Alana in the eye and said. "You saved my son and I, and for that I am truly grateful, please may I know your name?"

"Alana" was all she said before her stance changed at the sound of approaching boots filled the area, the smaller woman flinched in fear and grabbed a hold of her son trying to shield him from the fight that was about to occur, but suddenly the sound of fighting kicked up and within five minutes several minutes the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor replaced any noise, Alana waited for the victors to emerge but all she saw caused her body to lock in place with fear.

Frozen with fear Alana watched as the man responsible for killing the approaching guards stepped out the shadows, she knew better than to allow this man anywhere near her son so she readied herself for the fight, instead the man simply placed a finger against his lips gesturing for her silence she complied and with that he vanished into the shadows that created him, Alana turned away from the alleyway, cradled her son in both arms and started to run towards the river; Aroma and Kafei close on her heels, they ran for nearly half an hour before they reached the stream; Aroma sprang into life at the sight of the water. "Oh how lovely I need a drink" as Aroma bent down to scoop up a handful of water, as soon as her hand was about to touch the water she was pulled back by Alana, with the movement sensed the water burst into life; tendrils of strange blue liquid sprang from the water, they flailed about for a moment before sinking back into the depths.

"What in the name of Din was that?!" shouted Aroma who was clinging onto her son for her own safety ; the boy just watched the water with his usual cold stare, Alana walked to the edge and extended her left hand once again but this time a new set of runes appeared; these were a ocean blue colour that seemed to resonate near the water, she closed her eyes and allowed her magic to travel through her body and out her hand into the air surrounding the river; magic seeped into the water and called out to any other forms of magic, it took nearly three minutes before she sensed it; it was there at the bottom of river sat the small red nucleus looking straight at her, Alana pulled her mind's eye back into her body and sighed now knowing that she would have to call on the imp for help.

"We won't be able to escape through the river; it would seem that Oranna summoned Morpha to guard the waterways" Alana turned to face Aroma who was now staring at her dumbstruck, it took a moment for it to set in before Aroma broke down crying; clutching to Kafei's sleeve as she tried to control herself to no avail, Alana then sighed at the sight of the woman as she wept like a little girl, her annoyance began to surface it wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough!" she looked at the still crying woman with disgust before she continued she walked over to her and spoke in a low calm voice. "Now listen to me, there is a way for us to save our sons but we will have to remain here is that clear?".

Aroma regained herself and looked into the woman's eyes and found that she feared this woman more than the blood thirsty guards but if she knew of a way that she could save her son then she had no choice but to trust this woman for she clearly cared for Kafei's safety so she would agree to follow any plan she had; even if it meant she would to stay here while Kafei escaped to safety, she worked up the courage to speak. "Very well what is it you plan?".

Alana smiled at Aroma's new resolve she knew that she had no choice but to agree at this point, she walked towards the point of water again and began to scan the area; as she looked she was careful to mask both herself and her son, Aroma and Kafei knew of the guards in the area, she then saw across the waterfront there was a large open field where animals were kept during a storm however the only way to get there would be through the centre of Hyrule City which meant she would have to fight off more guards, she turned to look at Aroma and Kafei; the young boy was now smiling as his mother fussed over his unruly hair, the sight caused her to stop and smile and look down at her son who was now fast asleep against her chest; the soothing sound of her heart lulling him into a sound sleep, she then decided that they was no condition to run through Hyrule City at this point so she raised her left hand and gathered mana until a small red orb apperered "Haven".

The orb engulfed them with a feeling of safety as it washed over them, Aroma looked at the younger Hylian woman and saw the look on her face; she was drained in all she had done today but still looked out for those that were not her kin, she cared for the fate of those around her and Aroma had no clue how to thank her kindness, so doing the only thing her body would allow she pulled her son close to her and began to sing his lullaby he soon drifted to sleep and she followed shortly after.

Alana sat on the cold floor, leaning against the stone wall of a nearby store and watched the opening to the small alleyway; her body was trembling from the days events and her reckless use of her mana, she looked down at her sleeping one year old son and she began to weep; for his fate and the fate of all the familes that right now were trying to stop the slaughter of their young Hylian sons, with little hope of success; she swore to her husband that she would keep their son safe; no matter cost.

When Aroma awoke the sky was tinted red with sunset; fitting really that its would lace the skies as red as blood, Aroma looked around and saw her saviour talking to someone or something but what; she couldn't tell, she stood up and went to wake her son only to find him holding the younger Hylian boy in his arms as he would a sibling; the sight made her smile but it only masked her sorrow if what the younger Hylian woman had said was true then in order to save her son; she would have to say goodbye to him ,perhaps forever

, it would be hard but if it meant his safety then she would do it.

Alana heard movement from behind but she did not turn to look instead she kept her attention on the creature before her and finished speaking by saying. "Just be ready to act on a moments notice. Am I clear Midna?".

The being before her appeared to be a small imp like creature: she had deep blue and white skin, at the end of each of her limbs were Twili runes and adorned on her head was a broken helm that covered her left eye, her right canine cropped out of her mouth giving her a mischievous look about her, her hair was tied back into an odd ponytail that when looked closely at almost appeared as a red and orange hand hanging limply. Midna just floated there lounging with her eyes on the sky as Alana gave her instructions, when she had heard enough she turned her gaze to the Hylian woman and said. "Just so we're clear; this is last time I help you or your family, after this you send me home: I have my own kingdom to reclaim from a fool" with that said the imp turned around and leapt into the water but she never caused a spalsh nor ripple; instead she just fanished into thin air.

Alana let out an exasperated sigh as she turned to look at Aroma; who lay on the ground trying her best to hide the fact that she was awake and had just seen her and Midna talking, she walked up to the older Hylian woman; placed her hands on her hip, clearing her throat she said. "Would my lady care to stand or should I just toss you in the water and be done with it".

Aroma shot up like a bolt, scurried to the wall until her back was firmly up against it and looked into the red haired woman's face with pure fear; only to greeted with a masive grin similr to that of a young child who had pulled of a huge prank, Aroma just continued to stare into the woman's eyes and found that in this powerful woman she may have met more than just a fellow survivor but perhaps a commrade, Aroma stood up and walked towards her young son and scooped him up in her arms before placeing him on her shoulders; all the while the boy laughed with childish glee, she turned to face Alana who at the moment was trying to keep her own son from not crying but it seemed not needed as the young boy just continued to watch his mother with ever careing eyes; strong and brave like a beast is how best to describe this boys gaze, Aroma had little choice but to break the scilence as she asked. "How are we going get to the south glade? The guards are still slaughtering any first born Hylians throughout the city."

Alana raised her hand to scilence Aroma before she could finish her staement and retorted with. "We have two choices: the first is that we head through the alley ways; it will take longer but we should be safer from any magic beasts the _Princess _might have summond or we can head through the centre of the city; the large fighting there should keep us from being made prime targets from the guards but the beasts will have our scent straight away, I'll leave the choice to you."

Alana didn't have to wait long before she got her answer; Aroma had opted for choice number two; something that had greatly surprised the younger Hylian woman but none the less the two women and their two young sons set off for the centre of Hyrule City.

After ten minutes off navigating the side streets, the small group emerged from the alleyways and into the city centre; the sight that greeted them was one of pure horror.

The once beautiful plaza was now strewn with smoking black craters, discarded weapons and corpses; both rebel and royal soilder, the group walked through the plaza, eyes wide in horror and skin paled in shock as they waded through the blood and gore of the battle, Aroma walked to the fountin and just like the street it too ran red with blood, she held her hand over her mouth and nose in a attempt to block the smell but it did little except muffle it "how foul; what could drive the Princess to do such a thing?" When no answer came Aroma turned to face Alana; only to find the woman standing over the corpse of rebel soilder, Aroma approached Alana and saw her weeping silent tears for the man's death; her son just watched his mother as always not making a single sound of distress, Aroma placed a comforting hand on Alana's shoulder and said. "I'm sorry for your loss but if we don't move soon; both us and our sons may be joining him."

Alana took no offence from what Aroma had said and instead she leaned forward and kissed the man on the forehead. "I'm sorry my love; I should have been here, I could have saved you!" Alana broke down; she cried allowed and cared little if anyone heard her; she had lost the only person who she had ever loved with her whole heart, the only person that ever managed to break down her wall and to find the lonely lost Kokiri girl; she had disobeyed the Great Deku Tree to leave with this Hylian and in doing so lost the blessing her people held so dear and so she aged with this man and together they began a life: a home, a marrige and only one year ago; a family, but any future was now gone; due to her beloved receiving a sword through his chest, Alana just stayed there and wept ignorant to Aroma's pleas for her to clam herself, instead she allowed the tears to flow, even when she heard the fast approach of soilders she still did not calm herself.

Aroma watched in fear as a squad of royal soilders rounded the corner leading from the market, there were eight in total: four infantry armed with a spear, short sword and quick shot crossbows, two juggernaughts armed with a battle axe and the ability to shurg off even life threatening wounds and two spell casters: one wielding the magic of fire, the other was clearly a beast tamer. The leader of the squad looked at the women and at the sight of their ears; he lowered his spear and shouted "Hylians! Slaughter them!" The order was given and with it the men readied theirselves for battle.

Aroma had no choice but to stop holding back; she let go of Kafei who gave her a concerned look at what she was about to do, he was about stop her when she silenced him with a warm smile. "Don't worry my little one, I'll be okay" with that said she turned to face the soilders who at this moment had arranged themselves so that Aroma had no where to run, she watched as they tried to gauge on her abilities; it was evident that they didn't take her serious as they began to alter their attention to the weeping Alana, Aroma would not allow them to harm her saviour.

Aroma reached her hand to the small ruby clip that held her hair in its abnormal fashion, as she slid the pin from its place and allowed her brilliant red hair to fall loose; the change was instant as a blood red light engulfed Aroma, her pained scream ringing throughout the plaza, soon her screams ceased to be as the light began to fade and the plaza returned to normal, the sight before the guards was indeed a shock: no longer was Aroma a short, stout woman but intead tall and curvy, her red hair flowing down to reach her waist, her yellow dress was now torn and damaged but enough remained to cover her now taller frame, she held her eyes shut tight as she allowed herself to become adjusted to her new form; when she was ready she smiled but it held nothing good; only bloodlust as the smile spread to each corner she opened her eyes: the iris was now blood red, while the pupil at first looked normal but when the light hit; the black orbs slited to that of a snake.

The guards turned to look at this new Aroma and instantly fear struck one of the youngest as he fell to the floor quivering with fear, he sat trying to form words but any that reached his tounge left the mouth as a slight whimper; his captain gazed at the young human soldier and his face contorted into annoyance as he grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet at the same he shouted in the soilder's face. "What's the matter with you soldier! Stand up like a man and stop whimpering like some wounded pup and speak up!".

The soldier didn't stay on his feet for long as he once again fell to the floor only this time he was in better control of himself enough to speak. "That woman I know of her" he spoke with a easten Terminan accent. "She's one of seven witch sisters: Aroma the Snake!" The soilders each turned to watch Aroma their weapons or magic readied but their resolve seemed to faulter in the pressence of a witch of Termina they knew not what she could do nor did they wish to find out but fear did not allow them to move aswell as their captain barking at them to hold fast in the face of fear.

Aroma just watched as the soldiers tried to regain themselves, she laughed at their skittering about like frightened mice caught in the coiling tail of the snake; she watched as they lowered their weapons and raised spells, she watched as the one with the pelt of a wolf wrapped around his shoulders conjured forth a golem made of glistening bronze with burning red rubys for eyes and fists the size of a full grown Goran, she laughed at the weak willed leader incapable of rallying his men, she laughed at sensation of the kill and of once again unleashing her powerful and terrible magic. She laughed as the nearest soilder embedded his axe into her flesh and watched as he gazed in fear at her odd reaction.

She raised her right arm to reveal the snake tattoo that coiled from her elbow to the palm of the right hand; its maw opened wide to show the perilous fangs, the soilder gazed at the snake with fascination; he was mesmorised by the skin art, as he watched her tattoo Aroma began to speak in a hushed tone, the words were fast and incoherent; no normal person would be able to understand them but Alana; who had snapped out of her grief stricken stuper when she had felt the magic in the air turn sour with the scent evil, Alana caught every word; she was weaving a powerful spell. One that meant to kill.

"Brave soilder I have one thing to ask you" came Aroma's voice; it was sickly sweet meant to entice anyone, be they man, woman or beast; her voice pierced his very soul he felt a longing unlike anything he had ever known; he wished nothing but to please this woman… no woman was not good enough; she was a goddess incarnate and he would be her willing servent, he nodded his head for he could not find the words to speak to his goddess, Aroma smiled at him; her elongated canines creeping over her rose pink lips as she leaned in to speak mouth to ear, a small blush covered the soilders cheeks as hers lips were just a inch from his ear, he could feel her breath against his ear and it sent shivers down his spine, he waited with abated breath for her words and when they came it was the chorus of the angels dispite what her words meant. "Can you kill those wicked men?".

As Aroma stood back up she watched as her slave took his axe in hand and stood up straight as if his body was not his own, he lifted his gaze to the soilders he had once called allies and some even friend; but he cared little for them now for his goddess had ordered their deaths and he lived only for her now; nothing else mattered.

Aroma began to laugh as her slave no doubt charged towards his death; she found it humorous at how easy it was to manipulate weak willed humans and men alike; they were like wet clay in her hand that she could shape into anything she wished, the smell of fresh blood sent a pleasured chill down her spine as she watched her soilder being smashed into a puddle of gore by the bronze golem, she descided that she had played around long enough besides her fellow witch was watching and she wanted to make a good first impression.

Aroma raised her right arm, pointing her index finger towards the golem, she smiled once again her fangs peered over her lips as she said. "Come forth my pet and serve your mistress". At first nothing happened but suddenly the sound of a snake moving across stone, for what seemed like an age the sound grew louder until it suddenly stopped; the soldiers looked around trying to find the source of the noise but nothing came of it, they stopped looking for the source and began to prepare their assult; the beast tamer turned to face his golem and ordered it to charge, the hulk of bronze began to run; causing the stone path to splinter into the air into huge craters, the hulking mass of metal crossed the distance in mere seconds; it stopped just short of where Aroma was standing, it raised its fists over its head ready to smash the tiny witch into pulp when suddenly the nearby buildings that once belonged to the rich of the Hyrule City erupted in a flurry of debris, dust and the unmistakable sound of hissing.

When the cloud of destroyed buildings setteled the Royal Soldiers watched as two silhouettes began to emerge from the cloud: the first was clearly the golem that their beast tamer had called forth however the second appered unique; at first glance it appeared to be a humongous snake but for some odd reason the lower portion of its body seemed far too big, as more dust began to clear the snake reeled its head back but suddenly three more silhouettes identical in shape and size rouse up level to original shadow, they each opened their maws and a forked tounge slithered out of each; clear in the creatures multiple maws were sharp, perilous fangs, it was clear what this creature was to the guards now: it was the monster that all tamers feared for it could not and would not be tamed, as the dust cleared the creature reared back its heads and let lose a howl that chilled their blood: this monster was non other than the Great Hydra.

The giant four headed snake was covered from head to tail by blood red scales; the ones on its under belly were a sunset orange, it allowed its four tongues reach out in order to taste air still sour with the smell of blood, it hissed approvingly as it lowered its gaze to the golem that stood there staring at it with its ruby eyes; the Hydra responded by staring back with its eight yellow eyes. Neither colossus moved more than a inch from where it was standing, suddenly the Hydra reared its four heads back and struck like a bolt of lightning: two coiled around the golem's massive arms forceing them to hold up horizontally, another head opened its maw wide and lunged for the golems head and caught it in its fangs, the last head seemed to hesitate in its lunge as it remained raised; its head swaying back and forth as if it was observing golem like it would its prey, it continued with this for what seemed to be an age when it suddenly hissed loudly and lunged ints head at the golems chest.

The sound that followed was truly gut retching. As the Hydra lunged its last free head at the golems chest; the sound of a boulder crashing into a bell rang throughout Hyrule City and as the soldiers regained from the tremendous sound that still rang in their ears; when they took their hands away from their ears and opened their eyes to look at what had happened: their eyes shot wide with horror at what they saw; the Hydra had thrust its head into the golems chest and had burst through its back; the golems heart clutched between its fangs, the soldiers watched on in horror as the Hydra was not yet finished with the bronze golem: the two heads holding the arms aloft began to constrict and pull at the giant appendages, the sound of strained metal rang out before the ear shattering sound of the golem's arms being ripped from its body; like the wound on the golem's chest they poured with the blue mana rich blood that ran through every creature of magical origin, the Hydra finished its assault of the golem with the head that was holding the golem's head in its jaw by hoisting the bronze giant into the air and tossing it towards the group of soilders that had stood still and watched it be brutally murdered by the four headed Hydra.

The soldiers couldn't move, they couldn't even breath for all they could do was watch as a twenty ton bronze corpse came flying through the air; the corpse would become their collective gravestone and there was nothing they could do to prevent it, so they each turned to face their incoming demise with dignity.

"Shadow Art: Beizal's Claw!" with the sound of Alana's voice a great shadow cast itself over the groung and then bursting from the this shadow came a black demonic claw that shifted and faded as if the claw itself was a shadow, the shadowy claw grasped the golem and halted its descent instantly; spareing the soldiers an early death, they each just stood there watching the claw hold the golem aloft. "Move you goddamn fools, I can't hold it forever!" They each turned to look Alana in the eyes and saw only sorrow as tears still lined her face but for now she had saved them and for that they were grateful, they ran for cover behind a nearby destroyed shop front and watched as the giant arm tossed the golem's corpse in the direction of the nearby river; the sound of a great splash and screeching roar filled the distance and then all fell silent as the two witches stared each other down.

"Has grief made you lose your senses Alana?! They are the enemy and yet you defend them!" Aroma had never felt this before; it was the burning sting of betrayal, her saviour and alley had saved the enemy and now stood staring into the snakes eyes a move she would soon regret.

"Calm yourself Aroma! I have no wish to kill you or our fellow Hylians and neither should you" Alana's rebuke confused Aroma as she gazed into the younger woman's eyes that still shone with tears over her lovers death, Aroma felt her anger subside for a moment as she watched Alana wave her hand and mumble an incantaion, when she was done she threw her hand back in the direction of the soldiers; instantly their forms began to melt away, their expressions of hated replaced with fear for their lives but what was most shocking was what form replaced their old ones. They were Hylians; a small family no less, they looked at Aroma in pure fear, the younger ones; two girls and a boy each hid behind their parents tears welling in their indigo eyes, the elder two were cleary veterans of an old war as they were covered in scars and one was missing her left eye, they were a small family and Aroma had undoubtly killed one of them, she turned to look at the corpse of the 'soldier' to find the body of an middle aged Hylian man; his eyes blank and staring off into the distance.

Aroma stared in disbelieve before something crossed her mind and she felt her anger raise again as she turned to look at Alana who winced at the stare she received from her alley. "Tell me then if they were Hylians like us why did they kill their own family member and sick their pet golen on us? Tell me that Alana".

"Are you so foolish and blind that you didn't sense my magic when the man was killed or when the golem was summond. I needed time to weave the counter spell placed on this area by that bitch Veran; anyone that enters this area instantly sees an enemy; unless you enetered with them. I'm surprised that you didn't sense it, but then again you were suppressing your powers so I guess it's understandable".

Alana's last comment had a hint of arrogance to it that made Aroma realise that she was hearing the truth; she had met the Sorcerss of Shadows at the last witch conclave two years ago, the half-breed had allways despised beings from the light races including her Hylian father but she had never come across as a trickster; she took too much pride in her magic to stoop to such low weak magic's as a sight switch spell, Aroma lowered her spells and turned to her reptillian friend; who stared at her with its eight yellow eyes with a deep understanding that only a true companion would know, Aroma waved her hand and the Hydra knew instantly what to do.

Like a flash it darted past Alana and towards the Hylian family; Alana could not react quick enough to stop it as she turned to watch the meaningless slaughter but was instead greeted with the sight of the four headed snake lifting the family onto to point where its four heads meet, when all were seated correctly the great snake took off through the buildings and towards the nearby city gates that had been bolted but they would be no match for the unmatched might of the Hydra, Aroma bowed her head low and spoke. "Take good care of him for me please". The youngest Hylian looked back at Aroma and nodded as if she had heard what the red haired witch had said. Alana watched as the Hydra slithered away and she couldn't help but feel a sense of hope for the family rideing atop it, it made her resolve all the more stonger and she knew that when she was certain her son was safe then she would continue with her husbands work; to free Hyrule from its tyrannical ruler.

Aroma watched with stinging eyes as her oldest friend and only link to her past slithered away with its new master sitting atop its back, she turned to look at her son who stood there watching her with those ever cold eyes; no boy should ever have to witness such chaos; even a witch son, Kafei stood still for a moment before he deemed it safe and ran towards something that was shining at his mother's feet; when he placed it in his mother's palm he simply walked towards where he had hid Alana's young son while Aroma had been fighting with the fooled Hylian family, Aroma opened her palm and gazed in wonder at what her son had given to her; it was a sunset orange scale from the Hydra's belly, Aroma had always said that she found them so beautiful that nothing save for her son's smile could compare to it, she watched as the younger and older Hylian boy's watched the chaos with ever brave eyes, neither had even seen their tenth winter; one was still a fledgling still suckling on his mother's teat; still the two were so brave that neither had cried a single tear yet, she was so proud to call Kafei her son for he never faultered no matter what this cruel world threw at him, she was so pleased with him that she failed to notice the oncoming spear before it was too late.

Aroma screamed out as the steel tipped spear pierced her chest; had it not been for dumb luck or bad aim but it missed anything vital maybe an artery as blood was clearly leaking from the wound, Aroma looked down at the steel tip sticking out her chest and thanked the Goddesses for the life charm her sisters had given her, Alana had covered the distance between herself and Aroma and with no content for Aroma's comfort grasped the wooden shaft of the spear and yanked it back through Aroma's chest who cried out in pain as the steel tip dissapered from her chest, Alana flipped the spear around and launched it at the oncoming soldiers; two cried out as the steel tip ushered them to death, but the rest kept running towards the two witches, Alana and Aroma bolted towards where their sons remained hidden; Alana scooped up her son, at the same time Aroma quickly picked Kafei up in her arms and ran still keeping pace with Alana.

The two ran for what seemed like hours and still the sound of soldiers boots hitting the stone floor behind them never receded, Aroma turned her head to look at Alana and smiled. "What the hell are you smiling at?" asked Alana.

"I don't have to give up my magic, I forgot my pin back in the main square" Aroma said as she continued to run away from the soldiers, it was then that she placed her free hand on the still bleeding hole in her chest and allowed healing magic to flow into the wound; instantly it began to heal from the inside-out, Aroma removed her hand as gazed at the now fresh pink scar; her mood droped instantly at this. "Shoot, I finally get my real body back and I end with a big pink scar ruining my bosom".

Alana gave the red haired woman a quizzical. "Are you nuts? There are soldiers chasing us! And your more worried about your breasts, I preferred you when you were small, quiet and not a pysco" Alana said with a massive grin on her face, she quessed that being immature was a common witch trait; then again she was a former Kokiri girl so that might explain her immaturity, Alana grew serious and looked down at her young son, then to Aroma before saying. "So how many do you thing there are?".

Aroma closed her eyes and focused her magic to her ears; every single sound was magnified from the gentle drip of a nearby street tap to the roar of a far away beast, Aroma had to focus on the magnitude footsteps in order to gauge on how many soldiers were actually following them, the noise was so great that Aroma felt sure that her head was going to split from the pain the noise caused, when she was certain on the number she opened her eyes; the light returned so guick that she nearly lost her balance, she turned her gaze to Alana. "Three platoons, supported by another sqaud of six; no doubt summoners".

"Blight!" Cursed Alana, she craned her head back to gaze at the oncoming horde; there was no way that even with the two of them at peak condition they could take on those numbers, she looked back ahead and watched as the many houses and shops flew by them, then like a bolt of lightning she had a brilliant but insane idea, she turned her gaze to an oncoming alleyway and bolted for it. "This way!" she called back to Aroma.

With barely any time to argue Aroma followed the younger woman down the back alley only for it to open up at the water front, once again trapped by the water Aroma turned to retreat back but the approaching thunder of boots caused her to halt in her steps, anger filled her body; she allowed it flow and trigger her magic, a deep orange flame burst into her hand as the red magic runes spread over her body. She spun round to face Alana; pure rage burned in her eyes as bright as the flame that burned in her hand. "You stupid Hylian bitch!" She screamed as she lobbed the fire ball at Alana but the ball just fizzled out of existence, Aroma gazed in surprise until hit her; Alana was weaving Aeromancy and in her current situation this was an amazing feat, Aroma then figured it out so doing the only thing she could think of she turned back to face the now materializing soldiers. "Do what you gotta do, I'll hold them off".

Alana heared Aroma's words but paid them no heed as she began to focus on the air around her and in front of her; she felt a small increase on heat behind her but her wards stopped it dead in it's tracks, when the wind began to pick up she heard Aroma call out saying that she would hold off the approaching soldiers, the spell became more intricate with each phase but she could not faulter the life of her young son depended on her maintaining her focus.

Aroma dodged one spear blow after the other; but still wounds kept striking up, she tried to blast a large number of soldiers with a fire spell but in her current state she couldn't even conjure up a spark let alone a whole fire ball, she turned her gaze back to Alana and saw that the spell was taking too long; she would be overun before the spell was finished.

Kafei watched the scene with unending fear and awe. He had never seen his mother like this before; he had seen her use magic before but only for something menial or when she believed no was watching, he believed he had to do something; his mother was in trouble and it was his fault. "Why? Why couldn't I have been born human like Dad? It's my fault Mum's getting hurt. It's my fault they want to kill her." He gave in as he fell to the floor and began to weep; his hands held to the side of his head as if to stop some unknown pain. "Shut up! Stop talking all at once! I can't help you!"

Aroma watched as her son finally gave up hope and began to cry; it destroyed her that she couldn't comfort him in this state, she then heard his words and panic spread throughout her body. The Voice was back and it was trying to lure her son once again.

"Leave me alone! I can't stop them and there's nothing you can say that will change that!" Kafei pleaded for The Voice to stop but still it continued to scream in his head. He was aware what The Voice was as he had stolen glances at his mother's tomes; The Voice was what called out to anyone that possessed one of the oldest and forbidden arts of magic, he never told his mother what The Voice spoke of; for he knew she would hate him for it, he hated himself for it; the magic that ran through his veins was not summoning and elemental like his mother's or illusion like his father. It was the magic of death and evil. It was Necromancy.

Kafei looked around at the chaos that surrounded him and the one thing that caught his attention was the child that was sat at his feet; his bright blue eyes held so much courage for one so young that Kafei felt envious of this child that must have been half his age that had twice the courage and right then he made a silent promise to himself: if he could not protect his family then he would at least protect this child.

With his oath made Kafei began to search for something; anything he could use a weapon, it was then that The Voice began speaking to him. "_Child of the dead, you need not search far, look around you and you will see an army simply waiting for your call of unlife_". Kafei knew what The Voice meant; the corpses of both soldier and civilan alike lay scattered around him, he closed his eyes and allowed The Voice to guide him to what he had to do and before he realised it; his body was covered in a eerie purple glow.

Kafei stood motionless with fear at this power but slowly regained himself, he gazed in amazement as the magic began to wisp off his body and dance in the air only for it to fade away, Kafei turned his attention to the multitude of corpses that lay on the ground from death by bloodloss or gruelling blows and to the corpses that were pinned to the wall by spears that now hid their metal tips in the deceased flesh, he allowed the magic to channel through him and into each corpse. As the magic entered their bodies the sound of dead flesh moving began to fill the area, the stench seemed to intensify when the magic began to creep into every opening it could access, each corpse began to shift unnaturally; claws extended from where trimmed nails once remained, foul smelling green ichor leaked from each corpses mouth, they were horrors incarnate but Kafei looked on them with pride as the sight of them began to route the once brave soldiers.

The blood chilling screams that came from the alley as resurrected dead flanked the living soldiers and began to crave a bloody path through them. Aroma turned to look at her son who right now seemed a stranger to her, she knew that he had heard The Voice but she had never guessed that her son would be host to the _"dead miasma". _She waited for the screams to subside before she dared to move and look down the alleyway; what she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat and fear to lay its icy touch upon her shoulder.

The creatures that her own son had conjured were now gorging themselves on the bodies of the soldiers; some would just squat over the body and rip the flesh from the body while others were fighting over a corpse they wanted; it was a scene that would haunt till her last days, she pulled herself back from the horrific scene and made a silent vow that she would never again allow her son to use that magic not matter what.

Alana began to feel weak as the mana finaly left her body and bonded with the air around her, then raising her arms; pale grey runes covering every inch of her body she willed the air to bend and submit to her will, as she began to gain control of the wind she began to divert to the land she stood upon and the open fields that lay across the monster guarded river, she felt the wind caress her skin gentle and intimate like the embrace of a lover; the wind continued to flow around her before it sprang to the other side and solidified the bridge allowing the small group to cross without fear of falling.

Alana spun round and ran towards where her son had been stashed by Kafei; she scooped her young son into her arms and called towards Aroma. "Aroma snap out of it, grab your son and follow me!".

Aroma couldn't even get a word out before her younger companion began to sprint towards the wisping bridge, acting on instinct Aroma ran towards her son but before she could reach him he looked her dead in the eye and smiled. This caused Aroma to nearly fall over; in four years her son had smiled once and had been when he was a new born babe, Kafei turned his gaze back to Alana and her young son and took off after them; Aroma close on his heels.

As they reached the mid point of the bridge the water began to stir before four massive tendrils made of the odd liquid burst to life and began to thrash and swipe at the small group crossing the invisible bridge that stretched across its nest, Alana paid them no heed as she continued her non stop sprint to the other side; Aroma however was slashing at each tendril with a burst of magic whenever one came within striking range of either of her or her son. "Mother! Ignore them and run!" called back her young son as his small legs carried him past his mother and closer to the safe zone that lay only a few feet away.

"There they are! Men on me now!" Aroma spun her head around; her long red hair flashing into her line of sight and then she saw them a whole sqaud of Royal Knights were now stepping out of the alleyway but when they came to bridge they became more cautious with each step silently praying to their Gods for the bridge to hold them, Aroma smiled at this outcome it gave them a chance to get away but as soon as the grin spread across her face she felt the cold, wet tendril grip her ankle and pull her over the bridge with all her might she gripped the edge of the translucent bridge but she did not call out; if her death gave her son time to get to safety then she would allow it.

Aroma began to let her grip slip free of the edge but as soon as her fingers left the solid air a hand sharply glasped her wrist and began to resist the firce tug of the aquatic tendril, the shock hit and her lifted her head to see Alana's stren face looking down at her; a pure rage was burning in the eyes of younger Hylian woman. "What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"Let go! I won't be the reason my son dies!" Aroma retorted back.

"Sorry but your life ain't yours to give up at this point! Don't argue with me! Stop being a fool and look at your son right now!" Shouted Alana.

Aroma turned her head to see that Kafei had resurrected a protective shield to stop the still approaching knights and the constant strikes of the deep blue tendrils; the strain this was putting on him was clear by the pained the expression on his face, Aroma also saw the young son of Alana held the small arms of the imp girl she saw Alana talking to earlier; the child slept peacefully as if there was no danger at all, Aroma began to feel so foolish at her earlier choice; a realistion hit as she felt the sharp tuck of the tendril that gripped her ankle she strained against the virce grip with all her might, when all seemed lost for the Hylian woman; the tendril that held her relesed its grip and all of sudden all tendrils seemed to stop their barrage and now ringing in the silence that was the middle of the river; only the slight cry of Alana's young Hylian son.

Not one toe was placed out of line as the child wept but it was not the tears and wails that drew eveyones attention; it was the light that radiated from the childs left hand. There glowing with the holiest of light was the mark of the Goddesses; the Triforce of Courage, the monster seemed to become distressed at the sight the glow and all its attention was diverted to the child and his imp guardian.

Alana watched as the monster that guarded the river went to kill her young son and all she could was watch, but then the sound of glass shattering filled the area and Alana watched as the Royal Knights stormed passed them and darted towards where her son and Midna stood, as one knight passed her she noticed the ornate design of his helmet and realized that the sides of each helmet was designed with wings where the wearer's ears would be and she knew that these men were members of the old knight order; they were Hylians.

"Protect these people men, our lives for theirs" called the knight captain as he and his men slashed at the attacking tendrils, one broke of from the group and ran to aid Alana and Aroma, his gauntleted hands wrapped around Aroma's other wrist and with all their strengh they pulled Aroma up and onto the flat surface of the bridge, Alana and Aroma silently thanked the knight and took off towards their young sons.

As they reached the flat fields that made up west Hyrule City, Alana gently took her son from Midna's arms and calmed her son down to quell his crying, when the young child finally stopped crying; the monster seemed to lose all intrest in the group and the knights and it sank back into the water from which it had emerged, the knights each seemed to let out a sigh of relief but each man was far from done today; they turned to face Alana and her young son which she held close to her breast, each man then drew his weapon close and embedded it into the ground and each man knelt before the young blond haired babe.

"We the Knights of the Old Order pledge our swords and our lives to serve and protect the bearer of Courage." Each knight said these words in perfect unison, Alana just stood there gazing down at her young son who stared back at his mother he simply let out a small giggle and reached his arms up at her, the small act caused Alana smile but it was a sad smile for when her plan came reached its apex; then her son would be safe and she would never see him again.

Alana turned to look at Midna and gave a slight nod of her head; the Twili simply smiled back and floated to over to where the Hylian woman stood, Alana handed her son over to her friend and then walked over to Aroma who was watching the knights more then anything. "Aroma, it's time to say good-bye to your son".

Aroma turned away from the knights and looked down at her son; he just gave her the cold look that he always gave the world, Aroma knelt down so that she was eqaul with him, placing her hands on his shoulders she smiled to hide her tears. "Kafei you need to go with that imp girl; ok?, When you leave you won't remember any of this; ok? You'll got to sleep for a little bit but when you wake up you will be in a safe place, but I need you promise me this that you'll live a good life and be happy. Can you promise Mommy that?"

Kafei wasn't being as brave as his mother as tears began to burn his eyes and he began to feel the sobs begin but he couldn't leave his mother without an answer "I p-promise mom" was he could muster before he was pulled into a smothering embrace which he returned, he remained there wishing the embrace would never end but when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the imp girl who was still holding Alana's young son he knew that his time with his mother had finally reached its end. "I love you mom".

Aroma felt her son leaving her son leaving her embrace and heard the last words he would ever speak to her. "I love you too Kafei" she said though stifled sobs, Kafei left her arms and she watched as the imp girl lead him away to the centre of the field but not before she stopped to speak with Alana.

"You know he still needs a name, its been a year and yet you haven't given him one" Midna said with her usual cocky smile that caused her canine to poke out over her bottom lip, Alana just stood there and waited for the Twili to speak her mind like she always did. "Well I have a good one for him, I mean it is his birthright as much as that mark on his hand is after all".

"Fine he may have that name, the Goddesses and their little game can begin again even if my son has to be their pawn" Alana's voice was filled with anger as she walked away from the centre and turned her back on her son. "Just make sure that _He _doesn't get involved; do you hear me Midna?"

"Loud and clear, now then lets go Kafei and Link you two have a destiny meet" said Midna before she and the two young boys began to fade away into the darkness and then just like they were gone and all Alana could feel was a deep loneliness that pierced her heart in more ways than she cared to think.

Aroma wayched as her son was taken away to life as far away from Hyrule City as possible, she felt her tears run down her face but she didn't move to wipe them away, instead she walked up Alana in order to talk to her. "So now that they are safe what do we do now?"

"First we rally the resistance, then we take back the city and finally we kill that whore child princess" retorted Alana as she spun around on her heel her face not betraying a hint of emotion, she walked up to the knights and went to address them. "I know you swore to serve my son so I know I have no right to ask this of you but if you will I seek your aid in ending the tyranny of the Princess Oranna".

It was the knight captain that spoke for the group. "We swore to protect you as well as your son, we would gladly lay down our lives for you." Alana was pleased to hear this as she turned to face the blood stained city, she heared Aroma walk up to her; her breathing was more steady now meaning she had regained some composuer, she looked to the older witch a resolve burning in her eyes.

"So if we do this what comes after?" Asked Aroma she looke into Alana's eyes and saw the reslove that she too felt right now.

"I don't know, right now our part in this story has come to an end." Was all Alana said as she beagn to walk back towards the air bridge and back into the city ailing under its current ruler.


	2. It Begin's

It Begin's

Seventeen years later.

Sun light flooded the open fields of the Ordon range, the warmth of the Hylian summer would be stifling to most; but to Link it felt nice. He hated the town school house, he cared little for studies of history or politics or alchemy; he preferred to be out in the open among animals: be they goats, horses or even dogs, he loved them all and he found he had a natural talent for herding. It was odd when he first agreed to do it he remembered a horrible pain in his head and then he saw a vision of man that looked similar to him.

_The man sat atop a beautiful mare; she had flaxen fur, a flowing white mane and at the base of each leg was a light film of white fur. She was a proud creature that seemed to care for her rider as much as he cared for her, when they would ride together; they were like one being, they worked as one to herd each animal into their corral and shared a bond that would live on even when death embraced. _The vision was so vivid that Link had been certain that it was a memory but he soon cast the thought off and continued with his work.

Link lay on smooth grass; his hands rested behind his head, the dirt blonde hair would sway with each gentle summer breeze, he stood at six foot and was built with lean muscles, he was grabbed in a casual attire of a villager of Ordon: a white cotton sleeveless top with a leather shoulder guard on his left arm, a pair of simple brown three-quarter length shorts, plain brown sandals and a bulky blue waist guard with a brown belt tied around it. Link opened his fierce blue eyes and stared up at the canopy of trees that stretched out over a third of the range; this was the favoured area of the hounds: there were five in total. Three were bloodhounds while the other two were sheepdogs

The leader of the pack was Din; a black and brown bloodhound that Fado had since she was just a pup, she was eight years old and preferred to spend her days lounging in the shade or keeping the younger dogs in check. Next there was Bongo; he was a deep grey bloodhound, he was seven years old and preferred to coral the cows more than any other animal on the range, for some reason he could not explain he hated the dog's name it gave him an unpleasant feeling like a bad memory.

The third dog was Maxwell; a sheepdog of four years, he was a standard sheepdog with black and white fur, he had a small patch white fur that circled his right eye, he hated doing farm work as when ever he was called to herd the animals he would sprint out of the range and run for the forest, he despised Link and his own _pet _and often he shied away from them.

The two youngest were Nayru and Farore both were two, Nayru was the older of the two by three months, she was a sheepdog with light brown and white fur patched over her back, she was a mutt as her left eye was the light blue of a collie, Farore was a bloodhound and the only remaining child of Din's last litter, both of them were completely nuts and each vied for Link's attention when they were not busy working or playing.

Each hound lay around Link all enjoying a midday snooze, Link stood up and stretched he was less then eager to head back to the village today but he had little choice, he said his farewells to the hounds and began to walk in the direction of the village when the sight of a approaching caused Link to stop dead in his steps. The group was what he and his friends called the _herd_: it was every girly-girl in the village that cared about nothing other than looks, gossip and having the best boyfriend in the whole village.

The leader of the group was Beth; she was the daughter of a local shop owner as such her family was quite wealthy, alone she was a nice person caring and honest but when her group gathered she was selfish and conniving, she was also a local beauty: with her fair skin, luscious light brown hair and blue hair; she had a simple yet powerful beauty, she wore the usual getup of someone from Ordon, a simple cloth top dyed blushing pink, she wore long leggings which she had dyed a deep purple, her sandals although normal looking apparently were made a master shoe maker in the capital of Termina, her Ordon waist guard was dyed rose red and she wore a cream coloured belt.

Link had no real problem with her as he cared for most of the people of Ordon, as he walked towards the group he became aware that they were walking straight towards him, as soon as he was in sight he saw Beth's face light up the way it always did when she was near him; he was well aware of her crush on him but he never saw her in the same light but whenever he tried to correct her she would cut him off, he also saw the other girls giggling and throwing him doe eyes and unsubtle hints at their own feelings for him.

"Hey Link" said Beth as he and the group crossed paths, she didn't give him time to answer before she continued "I know that its your birthday tomorrow so I asked my dad and he agreed to pay for a huge party for you when you get back from your trial".

The mere mention caused Link's ears to flatten a little, the involuntary act caused the girls behind Beth to giggle with girlish glee; Link paid them little attention to them as he answered. "Thanks Beth that's nice but you do know that it's also Malon's birthday as well, so that means she will also be taking her trial too".

The annoyance in Beth's face was slight but Link caught it, she tried in vain to hide it from him but it was too late, her disdain for Malon had blossomed years ago when she and Link had grown close and were now according to the town gossip the _best match in the village; _it wasn't true of course but the whole village seemed to believe it now, Beth composed herself. "I know that silly" as she said this she placed a hand on Link's chest in a not so subtle flirt, Link simply brushed her hand away and began to walk towards to the exit of the range, and he simply waved his hand in a parting gesture.

Ordon Village. A boarder village set right in the middle of the Ordon Woods, the village was built along the Soldiers Road that ran through the Faron and Ordon woods and out of Hyrule and into Termina's northern woods, the village was average size with a total of ten homes, five shops and the range, the village owed allegiance to neither the Hylian Royal Court or the Termina Republic. The village was lead by Bo and his wife Sanza, they ruled the town fairly and everyone lead a quiet and normally peaceful life, the village cared not for the racist view of the Humans of Hyrule and treated its residential Hylians as equals however this had made the village a target of the Royal Army but each time they came to demand loyalty they were quickly beat back and removed from the forest.

Link had lived in the village for seventeen years but he had not been born here as the villagers had told him when he was old enough; he and his oldest friend Kafei had turned up years ago both while being escorted by a Twili woman who from that day on had never been seen near the village again, they had been raised by the same Hylian family and they classed each other as his brother.

As he walked past the apothecary/alchemist the smell of brewing potions hung in the air carrying different smells, some sweet and some foul but Link only came here for one reason… Saria. Saria was a unique member of the Ordon people; she was neither Hylian or human but a Kokiri who had released her fairy from its service to her; this meant that Saria would begin to age so she could no longer live among her people anymore so she left her home and wound up at the entrance of Ordon Village.

Her age had never been given but her outward appearance was that of a young adult; the villagers decided to class her birthday as the day she arrived at the village, she was a rare beauty that many men coveted: she stood at five foot three, fair skinned, shoulder length leaf green hair, sapphire blue eyes and with a kind and gentle manner, the men of the village treated her kindly and would often try to woo her but she never returned their feelings as she knew not what half her new emotions meant having lived years with only innocence and bliss, it was the men not of the village that had caused Link and Saria to become friends.

_A group of Humans from outside the forest came to the town to cause trouble knowing full well that the army would not care; the leader of the group was a common thug, covered in gang related scars and body art, he came to the village on the eve of Saria's birthday and believed that he would give her gift of her first time, he pushed and prodded until at last he corned her at the Inn and was about to take what he wanted right there; he ended up receiving a clay jar to the back of his head, when he turned to face his assailant to find the thirteen year old Link stood there defiant in the eyes of five older and stronger men._

"_Your gonna regret that you little shit" said the thug as she threw Saria to the ground and pounced for Link, the brawl lasted several minutes, the thug was good but still he was no match for the young Hylian, when at last he had had enough the thug pulled a five inch dagger from his belt and ordered his men to hold Link. The oaf came within two feet of Link and held the dagger up to Link's face but found no fear in the Hylian's face only defiance, he turned the dagger around in his hand and raised it ready to strike the young boy when suddenly Link swung his body weight to the left and tossed the thug holding him straight into his boss and the dagger right into his eye and then into his brain._

"_What the?" proclaimed the leader as he pulled the dagger from his goon's eye but before he could do anything else Link kicked him in the back of the leg, as the man fell to his knees Link wrapped one arm around the man's head and the other under his chin and in one fluid movement snapped the man's neck killing him instantly. That day happened five years ago and held two meaning to Link: the first was when he became friends with Saria and the second was he learned that he was a natural born killer._

Link opened the door to find that the shop was packed with customers, both of the village and not; Link wasn't surprised Saria's skill at brewing had become legendary around the two lands and people flocked to the little village once a year to procure her specialty the _Forest's Breath_; the potion allowed one to control the earth at their feet meaning it was a big hit with farmers and also travelling merchants who feared their safety while out on the open road. Saria could only make the brew once a year though as the key ingredient would blossom in the dusk of winter and it would wilt at the dawn of spring; giving less than a week to find the ingredient.

"Can everyone please form an orderly line and wait patiently." called May the town alchemist, she was an old woman well into her sixtieth summer and suffered terrible from Rock Joint; as such she could no longer handle the delicate equipment needed to brew the potions so she employed her family and Saria to help.

"Can't you brew it any faster; I need to be in Hyrule City by weeks end!" Shouted a travelling merchant who's large back was adorned with an impressive collection of masks, May seemed to be panicking at this point; she feared that the customers would leave un-happy and not return but it was then at May's youngest grandson walked out carrying two trays filled with the _Forest's Breath_; the brew was the colour of the leafs from a grand oak tree, the aroma was that of fresh mud after the down pour and the taste was never the same to any two people, Link had never tasted it however he always hated potions for some reason.

Link waved to May as he walked through the curtain that lead to the back of the shop and into the lab, the house was simple like most of the buildings in Ordon; it was crafted from the wood harvested from the nearby trees, the roof was most likely made from slate mined from a nearby quarry that had been found years ago. The lab was the most notable room in the shop; it was made of stone instead of wood, the floor was reinforced with Lotus bark said to be as hard as steel and very hard to acquire, the room was filled with shelves lined with all kinds of ingredients; some that you could easily acquire in the woods and some you would need to purchase from a travelling merchant caravan.

The Fai family had owned the apothecary for three generations and each new generation always dreamed up something the older could never have, they were an odd bunch that had been exiled from both Hyrule and Termina but they had been welcomed into Ordon with opened arms and now they were famous in both lands for their amazing skill. There were five members of the family in the lab at this point but Link only paid attention to the green haired Kokiri girl that was brewing up another batch of her potion.

"Saria." called Link as he began to walk towards her station; she turned her head towards Link and smiled but she immediately turned her focus back to her work, Link walked up to her station and watched as she continued with her brewing, it went all over Link's head; he preferred things such as animal herding, swordplay and archery, and he excelled in all three but alchemy was too complex for him.

"Link your blocking my light." said Saria as she carefully poured a thick blue jelly into a beaker filled with the sap of a grand oak, Link took a step back and decided to have a look around the room, he wandered until he came to a shelf filled with ghastly puffs of purple, green, red and blue smoke held in glass bottles; he leaned in closer to gaze until his face was just a few inch's away from the jar containing a blue gas cloud, he watched the smoke just wisp in the bottle when suddenly a wicked face jumped out at the glass and right into Link's line of sight.

Link jumped back completely startled but in doing so he accidentally slammed his hand into the shelf and knocked it loose; the glass bottles flew into the air, the faces smiling with immature glee, each bottle hit the ground and instantly the smoke clouds began to fly around trying to find a way out of the lab but none seemed to find one and pretty soon they caught by the family once again and placed back onto their respective shelf. Link turned his gaze to Saria; a massive apologetic smile on his face, it didn't work.

"GET OUT!" screamed Saria as Link sprinted out of the lab and back through the front door of the shop, Link kept running until he came to small river that ran through the centre of the village; he knelt down and cupping his hands scooped up some water and splashed it onto his face, the fresh cool water instantly cooled him down and allowed him to rest and recollect his thoughts; he decided against going back to the store and apologizing as it was more likely he would walk away beaten within an inch of his life by Saria, so he decided he would head to the local spirit spring.

The walk to the spring was a long one taking up to an hour; the village used to be closer to the spring but after an old war, the old village was destroyed and rebuilt on the border. He was hoping for a place that he could lie down in and snooze for a few hours before going home but when he arrived, his hopes were destroyed instantly. The spring was filled with people from the village; normally this would not bother him but today it was filled with woman; fifteen to exact each one wearing a bathing suit of varying makes and sizes.

Link went to turn but instead he saw another group of girls approaching, he didn't recognise any of them so he had to guess that were from a neighbouring village but still if they saw him they would only assume the worst; he was always in the wrong place at wrong time, with no other option Link dived into some nearby bushes and tried his best not to move or to draw attention to himself.

Hours passed before the women began to leave; Link's body was stiff and sore he had not been able to move for hours and the cramps were making him feel it, he pushed his way out of the bushes and looked to the sky; the sun had began to set and with the sight of the twilight his head began to hurt once again he tried to ignore it but before he knew the memories began to flow again.

_The sky was wrong as Link ran though the woods; not on the legs he knew nor in the body he remembered, it was odd he knew it was his body but it also felt foreign like he was a guest in this body, he ran through the grass as the imp upon his back kicked his sides to make him run faster; whenever she did this the action would cause him involuntarily bark and he would sprint ahead at full pace._

_The Spirit had given him his task; find it's stolen light and place the Tears into the vessel that now adorned his neck, the woods seemed so much more alive in this form; even trapped in the Twilight he could smell things no Hylian or Human would ever notice, he could hear the cries of the Shadow Beasts and he could see into the dark as if it were lit with a thousand candles._

_It was as he approached the small shack that was owned by oil salesman Coro, that he saw it a small skittering across the dirt; to the naked eye there was nothing there but to a wolf's keen senses there was a large insect; the bug was ugly even by insect standards, it was covered by a dirty brown carapace that ridged all down its back, it skittered across the floor on six thin legs, Link felt his instincts take over as he readied to pounce._

_With no hesitation Link lunged at the bug, as he came into contact with the bug; his jaws snapped shut around its body and sharp teeth pierced its carapace and into its hard flesh, the insect screeched as its light blue blood began to pour from its body and slowly began to flow into the Vessel around Link's neck, when the creature stopped moving Link tossed it to the ground and allowed the remainder of the Tear to flow into his charm before he took off for the upon level of Coro's house._

"You think he's okay?" came a familiar voice as Link began to come around; he realised that he was moving so he looked down to see a pale complexion, maroon eyes and a length of purple hair, Link smiled as he realised that his friends must have found him where he had fainted, as they walked he listened to noise of the forest as they made their way back to the village; the forest truly came alive at night, the birds receded to their nests so the song of the forest was that of the wind in the leaves, the skitter of nocturnal animals and the light babble of nearby brooks and streams, Link turned his head to see Saria walking beside his brother; her steel tipped spear held loosely in her right hand, the woods near the old village were not safe even to those that lived within them.

"How did you guys find me?" he questioned

"Wasn't us, Ilia found you when she left the spring. She came into the store and told me where you were, I had to pull Kafei from his training to come and get you" replied Saria, she did not even turn her head to look Link in eyes as she spoke; her focus was on the shadows of the forest.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to cause trouble again" Link said he bowed his head in remorse. He always managed to cause trouble for the village; either with his fainting or his reckless courage, he wished he was more craven but whenever fear gripped his friends and comrades he would rush head long into the fray and would come out beaten and bloody but victorious none the same.

"Dreams and memories are the foe of man who bears them. `Tis not your fault Link" Kafei said in his deep and wise voice; he was three years Link senior and had the build that matched: he was five inches taller than Link and was also had a lean build but his physical prowess was not what Kafei a worthy foe, it was his mind; he could read the abilities of any foe he crossed and turn their own tactics against them with his magic, he had always been able to wield the arcane arts with ease but he excelled in the discipline of Necromancy and through this he had gained his own title among the wilder folk 'Kafei Reapers Bane'.

Link was silent for a long time after that. Lost in his own thoughts, he was growing more anxious with each day he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had a familiar feeling that a day of destiny was fast approaching. He turned his around to gaze into the shadows that followed them; chasing the glow of Saria's lantern, he felt his nerves get the better of him when he looked into the shadows and saw the shape of a man who could be his double save for the glowing evil eyes that burned with hatred and malice.

Link reacted to the figure; leaping from Kafei's back, he balled his fist and threw himself at the figure but when his hand made no contact Link looked around and found only his friends watching him with a worried gaze, he turned back to the light and began to walk towards in the direction of the village. As they reached the gates of the town Link turned his gaze back to the forest. "Did I just imagine him" he thought to himself, he said his farewells to his friends and walked up to his own tree house, he grasped the ladder and climbed to his front door, reaching into his pocket he removed his key, opened the door, walked into the warmth of the stove and shut the door tight behind him.

"I see your eyes are as sharp as ever Light" came a voice from the balcony, Link spun round on his heels, turned his gaze to his bed room to see a lone male figure his arms rested on the wooden balcony, his head hanging over the edge; in one clear movement he leaped off the balcony and landed with perfect grace on the floor and stood only inches away from Link.

The man was a near perfect double of Link, but in place of fair tanned skin; the man's was pale as snow, in place of messy dirt blonde hair; the man's was raven black and in place of fierce blue eyes; the man's were a sinful red. The man raised his hand and gripped Link by the chin and moved his face taking every detail in when he let go he pushed Link back so that his head slammed into the door.

"The Gods never did get creative with out face did they. Never a scar, buck tooth or even discoloured eye, how boring eh Light" said the man as he walked over to the stools that were set in front of the fire, Link watched the man with a fear he had never felt but it was then that a scent caught his nose; he looked over to the cast iron post that was held over the fire by a metal pole with a thick hook that allowed the pot to be removed from the stove, within it was a bubbling light brown broth that smelled of goat's cheese and pork; it was with the smell that Link realised how hungry he was he turned his gaze to the man who was watching him with equal suspicion.

Link didn't move he simply held the man's gaze; his fear fading away replaced by his usual dumb courage, he didn't even realise that he was giving the man a look that was meant for the battle field. "We always make that face when we used to fight, now that see it clearly it does seem some what stupid. I have no reason to fight you now, instead why don't we just talk over a bowl of soup eh?".

"Who are you?" asked Link.

"Why I'm you, well what was taken from you by _'their'_ game. I guess that doesn't answer your question so for now why don't you call me Dark." said Dark as he took the ladle from its hook on the wall and he began to stir the soup. Link just stood there watching the hypnotic movement, he stood there until his legs ached and his stomach roared in hunger so seeing no reason to fear he walked up to the stove and took a seat next to his dark counter part.

The two Links sat in silence for an hour before the soup was finished, it was Dark that pulled two glass bottles from his bag and filled each one some of the soup, he passed one to Link and kept the other one for himself. Link took the bottle and took a fair gulp of the soup before he broke the silence, "you still haven't told me what it is you want." he asked.

Dark swallowed his mouthful of soup and turned his head to his light counterpart. "I want freedom, for both of us." he replied.

"I am free, free to live my life as I see fit." replied Link without taking his gaze from Dark, he was certain his twin was hiding something from him.

"Light. Surely you are not so naïve to believe that this idyllic little life will continue, well are you?" replied Dark holding his twin's gaze.

Link looked away and pondered the question for a moment before he replied. "No, the memories have shown me that my fate lies beyond the forest that I call home."

Dark seemed satisfied with Light's answer and before he continued their conversation he put the bottle to his lips and downed the last drop of his soup, he placed the bottle on the floor and held his hands over the fire to allow the warmth to grace his skin, he turned his head to his twin. "I have a plan to end the Gods game and free all four of us from its pull, I can't tell you what it entitles right now, but it will end in our favour. It's gonna take time so for now play along with their game until I have what we need."

Link found himself trusting Dark; which all of his memories were telling him not to, before he answer Dark stood up and walked to the door, as he opened it he turned his gaze back to Link and said "I recommend you seek out the Old Ones, they'll fill you in on our story and how it ends." and with that Dark left Link's house.

Link sat in the silence for a moment before he placed his now empty bottle on the floor, he grabbed the probe and proceeded to poke at the logs on the fire; removing the larger ones to allow the flames under the pot to die, when the fire was nothing but embers Link turned to the ladder that lead to his balcony where his bed was located, as he climbed it he pondered what Dark had said about seeking the Old Ones, "who are they?" he questioned as he lay down on his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Dawn crept into Link's home like an unwelcome guest as it stirred Link from his weak slumber and into the dark that was today: his birthday, Link undressed from his sweat stained clothes, climbed down his ladder, heated a few fire rocks on the embers of last nights fire and walked into the alcove of his house that was the bathroom, he pulled the metal tub to the water pump and filled it with cold water before he placed the fire stones in the water and watched as it began to heat up, when steam was rising from the tub Link finished undressing and stepped into the scalding water.

The pain of the burning water was the last thing on Link's mind as he pondered what was to come. Today was his eighteenth birthday; meaning he was no longer a child and that today he would have to take his Trial.

The Trial. A ceremony, challenge and punishment; all rolled up into one. The village of Ordon was well known for being neutral in the Hylian and Termina war; as such neither land gave the village anything: no food, no supplies and no soldiers, the village was on its own so whenever a child raised in the village came of age he or she would be given a task to complete that would aid village; if they succeeded they would become a welcome addition to the village, if they failed and still yet lived they would be exiled and never again could they set foot in the village or its borders.

Link didn't fear his challenge; it was the fact that he would not be going alone. Today was also Malon's birthday: she was the daughter of the range owner Talon but unlike Link who could fight; Malon was sickly from a complication at birth that killed her mother and nearly her as well, as such Malon's health was always a problem but it was also her mental health that concerned Link; she blamed herself for anything that went wrong around her friends and blamed herself for her mothers death, if she did while she was on their Trial, she could wind up dead.

Link soaked in the water nearly an hour before he began to wash, when he was finished he removed himself from the water and using a nearby towel dried himself, when he was done he proceeded to get dressed, he chose his only inheritance from his birth family.

A white body suit that covered neck to ankle, a waist length suit of chain mail, a forest green tunic complete with matching hat, a pair of knee high brown tempered leather boots, a set of brown tempered leather gauntlets and a simple brown leather belt with a brass buckle. Link finished dressing and walked up to the full view looking glass that he had received for his sixteenth; it was his reflection only not, he had seen this man before; a thousand times over a man with his eyes, his hair and his body but it was not him, as he took one last look in the mirror his head began to thump once again as an image began to force its way to the front of his mind.

Link opened his eyes when at last the pain stopped and when he looked into the mirror he was shock at what he saw. Countless reflections looked back at him; some were small and young, some were his own age and taller than him and some were not even Hylian; they were Deku, Goron, Zora, Rabbit and Wolf. Each when looked at him with proud eyes and one even placed a hand on his shoulder, smiled at him and said only one thing before he faded away. "Good luck."

The reflection looking him in the mirror was once again stood there alone mimicking his movement perfectly, he sighed and turned to walk out the front door, as he opened it the light hit his eyes so hard that he had cover them with his arm. His eyes adjusted and he looked down to the patch of land in front of his home; stood there was Kafei in his own soldier armour; his staff strapped to his back. Saria stood next to him wearing her forest green leather armour; right now she stuck out like a sore thumb but when she was in the woods; spear in hand she was a beast, slaying any foe that crossed her path, be it with weapon or poison, these were the two people Link had chosen to be his team and he felt more at ease with them by his side.

Link didn't even use the ladder he simply jumped down; landing with the soft rustle of grass beneath his feet, Link looked his friends in the eye; a smile on his face "you two ready?" he asked.

"You even need to ask Link. Your not turning craven on us now are you?" replied Saria with cocky smile on her face at the same time giving Link a thumbs up.

"I stand beside you now like I always have little brother" said Kafei as he closed his spell book and walked up to Link; throwing a reassuring arm over his brother's shoulder; a massive smile on his face that beamed with excitement.

Link just smiled back at his friends, but deep in the back of his mind he felt certain that today would be the last time he would be able to call Ordon home, he turned his head to look at his house on last time before bowing his head as if saying good-bye. 'Well I guess everything that happens from is point on is part of their game.'


End file.
